coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8765 (4th November 2015)
Plot Sophie celebrates her twenty-first birthday with a serenade in the Kabin from Rita, Norris and Mary and a present of a bracelet. Steve starts tiling the ladies' loos to disparagement from Liz, Michelle and Anna. He uses an online video from "Dab Andy" as a guide. Izzy’s furious with Alya, pointing out that Gary’s disappeared, Jake’s missing his dad and it’s all her fault. Sophie gets cards from Tyrone and Luke and Kevin promises his present later. Steve shows off the skills he's learned from the video. Alya can't concentrate at work and Aidan gives her the rest of the day off. Half of Steve's tiles fall off the wall. Alya arrives home upset and announces to Yasmeen and Sharif that she’s moving out as she knows what a disappointment she is to them. To Steve's annoyance, Liz is forced to enlist Tony’s help. Mary reveals that she and Brendan plan to spend bonfire night on a ghost walk at Butterthorne Hall, a nearby stately home. Tony starts the re-tiling for free. Liz makes it clear to him he’s only here to fix the tiles and then she wants him gone. Yasmeen and Sharif beg Alya not to go. He tells her he just needs time to come to terms with what she did. Tony tells Liz how sorry he is for all the pain he’s caused and asks her for another chance. Anna calls at the Nazirs and angrily tells them that that Gary has gone to stay with his dad in Hamburg and Alya has ruined his life. Sophie puts in an offer for the new garage premises. Rita gets divorce papers from Dennis. Sophie’s thrilled when Kevin presents her with a 21% share of the garage for her birthday. Making out she was just passing, Nessa joins Ken, Rita and Audrey in the Rovers. Nessa hears that Audrey’s short-staffed at the salon. She offers up her services, explaining that she’s a trained stylist. Audrey reluctantly accepts. Steve spots Liz giving Tony a pint and chatting away like nothing’s happened. Angered, he makes her promise she won't let him wheedle his way back into her life. Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Dab Andy - Paul Bell *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor and office Notes *Last appearance of Steve McDonald until 22nd April 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is fuming when Tony tries to win Liz over; Izzy is furious with Alya over the fact Gary has disappeared and Jake is missing his father; Nessa tries to land a job at the salon]; Norris is scathing over Mary‘s bonfire night plans; and Kevin delivers a surprise birthday gift to Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes